yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Raidraptor
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Ataqueraptor" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Raidraptor", known as "Raid Raptors" ( Reido Raputāzu) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Winged Beast monsters used by Shay Obsidian in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. They made their debut in Secrets of Eternity. Design Aparência "Raidraptor" monsters resemble various genus and species of birds of prey, albeit with a mechanized appearance and equipped with weaponry. Most of the Level 4 monsters (with the exception of "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture") are based on the lanius, a genus of passerine birds in the shrike family, while most of the Extra Deck monsters are based on falcons. Additional monster support includes cards based on vultures, eagles, and strixes, a genus of earless owls. The Level 3 and Rank 3 monsters are based on eagles, while the members based on vultures and strixes cover a wide range of Levels and Ranks. This naming pattern can be likened to codenames of different members belonging to the same military unit. All "Raidraptor" monsters display the Raidraptor crest somewhere on their bodies. The crest itself is also used to represent their various "Rank-Up Magic" Spells. In the dub, their attack names are all alliterative. Estilo De Jogo Much like other Xyz-based archetypes in the game, this deck focused on swarming the field with necessary monsters to perform Xyz Summon. Most of their monsters have effects that allows them to be Summoned rapidly to the field, but the easiest method for them to do so usually involves cards from player's hand (such as "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius"), and therefore, they need to keep many resources in their hand to start their initial strategy. Their main Xyz Monster, designed for this sole purpose, is "Raidraptor - Force Strix", and its the most important Xyz Monster in the deck. It allows the player to build up early card advantage by constantly searching the majority of their monsters, while also serves as the deck's first line of defense. In order to Summon this card consistently and efficiently, cards like "Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius" are generally recommended. When used in conjunction with either "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" or "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius", "Tribute Lanius" essentially allows Summoning of "Force Strix" with just one card. The majority of their Main Deck monsters usually have effects that can be activated during the Main Phase of the turn they're Normal or Special Summoned, and most of them are beneficial effects that helps them Summoning more monsters to the field. However, some of them (for example, "Fuzzy Lanius" or their "Raidraptor - Call") restricts the player from Special Summoning other than "Raidraptor" monsters if their effect is used, so careful consideration and planning ahead is necessary to utilize those cards to their maximum potential. Besides "Force Strix", they also have many other Xyz Monsters within their arsenal, and some of them specifically designed to eliminate multiple threats at once, particularly Special Summoned monsters. The majority of them also able of inflicting massive amounts of damage whether through their effects alone, directly or indirectly, or through attacking multiple times. Promover This archetype also heavily supports Rank-Up strategy, due to high number of "Rank-Up-Magic" Spells associated with the archetype. Some of the "Rank-Up-Magic" cards designed exclusively for this archetype also have effects that allows them to Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard before Rank-Up (such as "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force"), and some of them even have secondary in-Graveyard effects that helps in recovery aspect, in some way or another (such as "Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force"). As the "Rank-Up-Magic" card's usefulness depends on whatever Xyz Monster the player has on the field at the time (and the fact that those cards aren't easily searchable), "Raidraptor - Last Strix" can be utilized to provide Xyz Monsters straight from the Extra Deck, as Materials for Rank-Up if necessary. They also can recover those "Rank-Up-Magic" cards for another use, with cards like "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force" (in-Graveyard effect) or "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture". Ultimately, all of these options allows them to greatly increase their offensive power in a Duel, by accessing higher Rank Xyz Monster with more powerful effects. With access to cards like "Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon" and "Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon" at the top, this strategy allows them to achieve decisive victory. Post Master Rule 4 As per the Master Rule 4, this deck's no longer capable of Xyz Summoning more than one "Force Strix" at a time, diminishing their early advantage (albeit their consistency still remains). Assuming the deck isn't using any Link Monsters, and is more likely so due to the xenophobic nature of some of their cards, this rule also enforces the "quality over quantity" mentality on this archetype's players, forcing them to rely on their Rank-Up strategy much more than before. To circumvent this, cards that Summons Xyz Monsters from the Graveyard (and placing them in Main Monster Zones) can be used, such as "Xyz Reborn". For Rank-Up focused strategy, especially those that focused on either "Ultimate Falcon", "Final Fortress Falcon", or both, can also uses "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon" to recover them while also granting Xyz Material, and in the case of "Final Fortress Falcon", re-activates its immunity effect as well. Fraquezas * As the Deck relies heavily on Xyz Summoning, any cards that prevent Special Summoning, or cards that prevents them from accessing their Extra Deck will shut it down. * The Deck also relies heavily on "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, so Spell negation cards can also hampers this Deck. ** "Anti-Spell Fragrance" can help slow down "Rank-Up Magic" plays by forcing the opponent to Set their Spells before being able to use them. However, Quick-Play "Rank-Up-Magic" cards such as "Revolution Force" or "Doom Double Force" can still be used during opponent's turn. * Much like "Blackwings", this deck often relies on their initial Normal Summon to start their strategy, and it's often difficult to handle Quick Effects that can disrupt any of their plays, such as those of "Zoodiac Drident" or "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King". * All of them are DARK Winged Beast monsters, so they are vulnerable to certain Attribute and Type-based floodgate cards such as "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror". Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius * Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius * Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius * Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius * Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius * Raidraptor - Singing Lanius * Raidraptor - Necro Vulture * Raidraptor - Last Strix * Raidraptor - Booster Strix * Raidraptor - Pain Lanius * Summoner Monk Monstros Xyz * Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon * Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon * Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon * Raidraptor - Force Strix * Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon * Raidraptor - Rise Falcon * Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon * Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon * Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon * Diamond Dire Wolf * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Evilswarm Nightmare * Ice Beast Zerofyne * Number 39: Utopia * Number S39: Utopia Prime * Number S39: Utopia the Lightning * Number F0: Utopic Future * Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL * Cyber Dragon Infinity Magias * Raidraptor - Call * Raidraptor - Nest * Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force * Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force * Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force * Allure of Darkness * Cattle Call * Swallow's Nest * Instant Fusion Armadilhas * Raidraptor - Readiness * Raptor's Gust * Icarus Attack * Xyz Veil Monstros de Fusão * Elder Entity Norden Decks Oficiais Official Raidraptor Deck Monstros de Efeito * Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius x3 * Raidraptor - Last Strix x2 * Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius x3 * Raidraptor - Necro Vulture * Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius * Raidraptor - Singing Lanius * Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius x3 * Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius x3 * Summoner Monk Monstros Xyz * Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon x2 * Raidraptor - Force Strix x3 * Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon x2 * Raidraptor - Rise Falcon * Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon x2 * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Ice Beast Zerofyne * Number 39: Utopia * Number 99: Utopic Dragon Magias * Raidraptor - Call x2 * Raidraptor - Nest * Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force * Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force x2 * Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force x2 * Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force * Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force x2 * Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Swallow's Nest x2 Armadilhas * Raptor's Gust x2 * Call of the Haunted * Icarus Attack x2 * Xyz Reborn Trivia * Many Spell and Trap Cards supporting the "Raidraptor" archetype (apart from the "Rank-Up-Magic" Spells) depict bird-shaped figures made of light in their artworks. * In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (and the dub in some cases), the "Raidraptor" monsters' cries are the same as "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". * The archetype's initial Xyz Monsters ("Rise", "Blaze", and "Revolution Falcon") have an unique characteristic; as they're evolved, their design appears to become more simplified and streamlined (caused by losing most of their body parts). This may be alluding to their "growth" as they faced harsh battles and struggles, making them stronger (reflected by their increase in Ranks and their more powerful effects). ** These three monsters also seem to represent the stages of a revolution, fitting Shay's background as a member of the Xyz Dimension's Resistance against Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy. * This archetype has the most "Rank-Up-Magic" cards associated with it, with 6 (in TCG/OCG). * This archetype also have the most archetype-specific Xyz Monsters, with 12. Categoria:Arquétipos